


That's what he said

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short and Purrfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Harry is mad and Draco is going to be in BIG trouble. Trust me, it will make purrfect sense once you read it.





	That's what he said

* * *

 

Harry was furious as he looked at the note again. “Are you sure this is what he said?”

 

His secretary was still blushing, “Yes, sir.”

 

He knew Draco was bi, but the prat had just asked Harry to move in with him! And now…

 

Dammit!

 

It had only been four months since Draco had asked Harry out. In secret of course, because it would blow people's minds to know Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were dating.

 

After just a few dates, they knew it was going to work. After two months, they knew it was love.

 

And now, after giving the man everything…the prat does something like this!!! Harry felt mad and heartbroken at the same time.

 

He crumbled the note and tossed it into the trash can, “Cancel all my afternoon appointments.”

 

Jasmine nodded, “Of course, sir. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Hey, it's not your fault.” Harry grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the Ministry of Magic.

 

“That jerk! How could he?! And then telling me about it too!”

 

At the house, Harry marched up the stairs, jammed in the key, and thrust open the door.

 

A grinning Draco raced into the entrance looking very disheveled. Harry gasped. “Here? You brought her here?”

 

Draco looked confused, “Well that's usually how it works.”

 

Grr! If Harry had his wand out, he'd have hexed the guy. “How dare you call my work, telling me how you went out and got some pussy!”

 

Draco just laughed, “Seriously? Go look in the living room, brat.”

 

And there she was, spread out for all to see. Harry's jaw dropped. “What the hell?”

 

Walking over to the mama cat and her four babies, Draco picked up one of the kittens and handed it to Harry, “So, I may have accidentally adopted five cats.”

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
